elite_dangerousfandomcom-20200222-history
Diamondback Explorer
The Diamondback Explorer is a combat exploration ship with good hardpoint placement, excellent heat efficiency, and a very long jump range, second only to the Asp and Anaconda. The larger brother of the Diamondback Scout, the Explorer boasts more internal space, better firepower, and greater mission flexibility via the extension of the ship's frame and replacement of two small hardpoints for a single large hardpoint. The Explorer is a useful stop-gap to fill the role of combat and/or exploration ship for those wanting to move beyond cheaper ships like the Cobra Mk. III but more affordable than the Asp Explorer. The Diamondback Explorer is very effective in both exploration and combat roles, though limited internal space limits many multipurpose outfitting options (i.e.- Pirating/Smuggling), in favor of a more dedicated single task. The ship is equipped with fully animated tilting-wing and engine assemblies which rotate in and out of position when the landing gear is deployed or retracted. The Diamondback Explorer shares the same maximum powerplant class limitation as the Diamondback Scout, while having more internal compartments and a larger offensive armament. These factors lead to the Diamondback Explorer having more power management issues with some loadouts. Thanks to the ability to fit a class 5 FSD and a 32-ton Fuel Tank, this ship is excellent for exploration, surpassed in jump range only by the Asp Explorer (<1 Ly), and the Anaconda. Even with a full combat outfit, the ship maintains an impressive jump range. This allows the ship to undertake long distance travel while still being able to defend itself and thus ideal for long-range travel into hostile territory, for Missions, as a forward scouting ship, or as a rescue ship with fuel limpets. Power can be managed with module priority, or in some cases simply disabling the cargo hatch. Additionally, the Diamondback Explorer has excellent heat efficiency and power distribution. The low base heat output translates to better fuel scooping, longer firing cycles for thermal weapons before overheating, easier management of SCB's heat output, stealth & smuggling, or stealth combat with the ability to maintain silent running for long periods. The weapon hardpoints are located as follows: One Class 2 Medium hardpoints are mounted on each side of the cockpit (total 2), and a single Class 3 Large hardpoint is mounted under the nose. The Large hardpoint has similar field of fire to the nose mount of the Python. Hardpoint locations are grouped together on fore of the ship's hull, with placement allowing all weapons to be fired at the target simultaneously. If gimballed, the hardpoints provide a large vertical field of fire. Utility mounts are located on the dorsal side of both wingtips, one above the cockpit, and one on the rear tail of the ship, for a total of 4. This ship is quite heavy for its size, and is currently the largest hull mass ship capable of utilizing small landing pads. While this has the benefit of making it harder to mass-lock than similar ships of its size, it makes the ship significantly less agile than its smaller brother, the Diamonback Scout, and even some ships larger than itself. However the Explorer isn't completely unwieldy - with gimballed weapons it can reliably keep weapons on target on all but the most agile of enemies. The Diamondback Explorer is not well suited for mining, as the lack of internal compartment space and higher price when compared to other ships make it a less than ideal mining platform. As of build 2.0.03, the Diamondback Explorer still experiences a graphical bug with some of the large hardpoint weapons, causing clipping into docking platforms. Purchase Locations Outfitting All ships are highly customizable through the Outfitting menu of Station Services. Listed below is the default load-out for the Diamondback Explorer. *''(L) = Loaned'' *''x# = Capacity'' *''BDS = Basic Discovery Scanner'' Gallery The Diamondback.jpg |Concept art Diamondback_Explorer_underside_02.png|Underside of the Diamondback Explorer 2015-06-19_00003.jpg|Diamondback Explorer Fuel Scooping around a star 312412.png|Cockpit view Diamondback-explorer-landingpad.png|Diamondback Explorer on a landing pad Diamondback-explorer-sideview2.png DBX.jpg|Diamondback's rear cooling vent File:2015-09-19_00015.jpg |Side View of the Diamondback Explorer Explorer Supercruise001.jpg|Diamondback Explorer in Supercruise. Screenshot_0036.jpg|Docked Diamondback Explorer. Note tilt-nacelles rotated to allow for landing & wing-mounted utility placement. Screenshot_0033.jpg|Triple Fusion Engines of the Explorer. Note unique wingtip radiators and tilt-nacelles Screenshot_0039.jpg|Ventral view with hardpoints visible. Medium burst lasers, Large cannon, Cargo/SRV bay visible. ru:Diamondback Explorer Category:Ships Category:Lakon Spaceways Category:Fighters Category:Explorer Category:Pilotable